Enya
by TearsOfPen
Summary: Une moldue plongée dans le monde sorcier, un monde extraordinaire et elle va y faire une rencontre extraordinaire. OS


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous! _

_En premier je tiens à remercier les deux betas qui ont travaillé sur ce texte: Une grand merci à **Padmarosa **et **choupette13 **donné de leur temps pour travailler avec moi. Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide les filles!_

_Voilà un OS sur Harry Potter, c'est un OS un peu spécial car il est écrit pour une personne très importante pour moi._

_J'ai déménagé il y a maintenant trois ans et demi. J'ai totalement changé de région et je ne connaissais vraiment personne. Elle fut la première personne à m'être présentée et franchement je remercie Frank, ce surveillant un peu bourru qui nous à présenté en deux coups les gros car grâce à lui j'ai rencontré une fille géniale._

_Enya à toi qui me lis:_

_Tu es celle qui me supporte, moi et mes blague débiles, mes sarcasmes... Enfin bref tu me supporte, comme je suis sans jamais te vexer à cause de mon langage toujours très cru et des fois (tout le temps XD) vulgaire. Tu es une des seules, voir sûrement la seule fille à qui je peux tout dire sans me censurer. _

_Tu es ma meilleure amie tout simplement et je tiens à te le dire aujourd'hui._

_Comme tu le vois, je ne t'offre pas un bijoux, un parfum ou quoique ce soit, que je suis sûre tu as déjà reçu. Aujourd'hui je t'offre quelque chose que j'ai écris, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur! J'ai écris cette histoire car je sais que tu as toujours voulu te plonger dans cet univers après avoir (comme tu me l'as dis un jour) attendu avec impatience, l'été de tes onze, ta lettre pour Poudlard._

_Enya, je t'aime et je te remercie pour ces trois années d'amitié (en espérant que ça dure encore longtemps)._

_Lis cet OS écrit spécialement pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire! _

* * *

Elle s'était perdue, ou plutôt elle les avait perdues. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde, son regard avait été détourné du groupe seulement une seconde et elle les avait perdues.

Elle se retrouvait donc là, dans une des ruelles sombres de Londres à la merci de tous les junkies, violeurs et voleurs du pays. Sûrement des meurtriers aussi !

Elle rit, toute seule dans sa ruelle avec pour seule voisine une poubelle qui n'avait pas dû être vidée depuis au moins trois semaines au vu de l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Elle devenait paranoïaque. D'ordinaire la jeune femme pouvait réfléchir et garder son sang-froid mais là, dans cet endroit, elle ne pensait qu'aux criminels qu'il pouvait héberger.

Le brune n'aimait pas le noir, ni tout ce qui était sombre. C'était certainement pour cela qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle n'avait qu'à revenir sur ces pas pour sortir de cette ruelle.

Elle sentit l'angoisse monter en elle, sa respiration s'accélérer.

Soudain un gros craquement se fit entendre, comme si quelqu'un venait de lancer une brique sur un mur.

La jeune femme hurla, plus qu'elle n'avait jamais hurlé, son cri lui déchirait la gorge mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

"Je vais mourir! On ne retrouvera jamais mon corps ! Je vais être jetée dans cette poubelle et l'odeur putride de mon corps en décomposition sera masqué par la puanteur de cette poubelle!"

Une main inconnue se posa sur sa bouche dans le but de la faire taire, entreprise qui marcha mais visiblement un peu trop car elle manqua de s'évanouir pensant que son heure était venue.

- Calme-toi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur! Chuchota la personne qui la maintenait silencieuse, une voix plus que masculine.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de faire reprendre ses esprits à la jeune femme qui arrêta de lutter contre l'emprise de son ravisseur. La voyant enfin calme l'homme la lâcha. D'un bon elle s'écarta de lui et se retourna pour le regarder.

Elle fût étonnée de constater que cet homme ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une personne traînant dans les endroits sombres. Il avait les cheveux noirs, une peau blanche, des vêtements un peu étranges mais la jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas. Londres abritait des gens différents de ce qu'elle pouvait croiser dans son pays. Elle remarqua tout de suite son air aristocratique dû à son port de tête légèrement hautain, puis elle plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, essayant de discerner la moindre menace en lui.

Elle fut une nouvelle fois prisonnière de lui, plus de ses main mais avec la même force que précédemment. Elle ne pouvait plus faire le plus petit mouvement, les yeux enfermés dans les orbes métalliques du jeune homme. Assurément les plus beaux iris qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Un gris profond, comme si ses yeux retenaient enfermés une mer déchaînée pendant une nuit de tempête. La jeune femme était sûre que si elle faisait un pas en avant elle pourrait y distinguer les ondulations des vagues. Son regard l'avait totalement hypnotisé.

Le jeune homme profita de cet instant de silence pour la détailler lui aussi. Une jolie métisse, à se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici, dans cette ruelle qui grouillait certainement de rats et à côté d'une poubelle remplie d'immondices. Franchement c'était bien sa chance ça, lui qui choisissait l'endroit le plus désert de tout Londres pour transplaner fallait qu'il tombe sur une fille ! Bien sous tous rapport visiblement, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là?

Elle était grande mais pas plus que lui étant donné qu'il frôlait le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, ils lui arrivaient un peu au-dessus de la nuque, frisés, caractéristique dû à sa couleur de peau, chocolat au lait ou caramel, il ne pouvait pas trop la distinguer à cause de la faible lumière.

La métisse était vêtue d'un jean serré gris claire et d'une veste noire ouverte laissant apparaître un col roulé marron foncé et une fine écharpe rouge enroulée négligemment autour de son cou. Tous ça typiquement moldu.

Le brun releva les yeux vers elle, remarquant au passage des iris si noirs qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer ses pupilles, et parla, la sortant ainsi de sa contemplation.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

- C'est rien.

Soudainement la jeune femme sembla se rendre compte d'un truc.

- Mais...Mais tu…Je… J'étais là… Seule et pouf… Tu … Là! Comment?!

Elle commença à faire les cent pas, faisant marcher son cerveau au maximum de ses capacités. Il était formellement impossible qu'il apparaisse d'un coup, comme ça alors qu'il n'y avait personne quand elle est arrivée ici.

- Comment tu as pu arriver ici, d'un coup? C'est impossible ce genre de truc, faut pas être magicien pour comprendre ça!

La jeune femme se stoppa net, ce mot résonna dans son esprit à de nombreuses reprises. Magicien. C'était la seule solution possible, sinon c'était elle le problème, elle qui avait des hallucinations. Mais elle refusait de croire ça, elle folle ? Impossible !

" Bon en même temps pour croire qu'il est magicien je ne dois pas non plus être très claire dans ma tête!"

- Bon je refuse de me croire folle, ni penser que tu es un magicien, ce qui reviendrait à dire que je suis folle étant donné que la magie, y a ça que dans les livres ! Tu as trois secondes pour me dire comment tu es arrivé là!

Le jeune homme ne savait plus où se mettre, déjà qu'il avait montré de la magie à une Moldue, ce qui est formellement interdit par le ministère, voilà qu'il fallait qu'il tombe sur une fille assez intelligente pour qu'elle comprenne tout de suite qu'il avait fait de la magie.

En un instant il vit le regard de la jeune métisse se poser sur sa baguette qu'il tenait encore en main et il se retint de jurer quand elle le pointa soudain du doigt, les yeux écarquillés plus qu'il ne l'avait juré possible pour un être humain, car à cette instant seul un elfe de maison aurait pu avoir les yeux plus globuleux.

- C'est une baguette magique ! Tu es magicien ! Et moi je n'ai pas d'hallucinations ! cria-elle en les pointant tout deux simultanément de l'index.

Le "magicien" soupira agacé.

- Je suis un sorcier, pas un de ces types qui font de petits tours pour amuser la galerie !

Dans son monde, ce terme était vraiment péjoratif, il refusait donc qu'on le nomme comme tel.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement, un rire assez idiot aux yeux du brun qui se départit vite de son air agacé pour rire avec elle. Puis soudain elle s'arrêta et lui colla une gifle monumentale.

- C'EST ÇA PRENDS-MOI POUR UNE IMBÉCILE!

Une marque rouge apparue bien vite sur la joue du brun et ce fut lui, maintenant qui la regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts, le visage figé dans une expression de choc. C'est finalement le bruit que faisait le pied de la métisse en claquant à une vitesse phénoménale sur le sol, geste démontrant son impatience, qui le sorti de son étonnement.

Puis sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, il fit disparaître, d'un mouvement de baguette, le contenu de la benne à ordure.

La Moldue s'approcha de la benne et regarda à l'intérieur avant de tomber littéralement sur le cul. Le jeune homme rit et lui tendit une main pour lui permettre de se redresser, puis lentement, sans lâcher sa main il la fit sortir de la ruelle. Il arriva bien vite sur la terrasse d'un bar et fit asseoir la brune qui était toujours dans un état second sur la chaise en face de lui.

- Tu veux boire quoi?

Cette phrase sembla la sortir de ses pensées et elle prit conscience de l'endroit où elle était. La demoiselle regardait l'homme avec qui elle était et eut l'air de se rappeler soudainement la situation.

- Quoi? Demanda t'elle bêtement se souvenant qu'il lui avait parlé mais n'ayant aucune idée de la question qu'il lui avait posé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire? répéta-t-il en riant de son manque de grâce.

- Heu un coca, s'il te plait.

Le sorcier n'eut bien-sûr aucune idée de ce qu'était le coca mais il fit bonne figure et quand le serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande, il demanda deux cocas comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie.

- Alors… comment c'est la vie de sorcier, dit-elle en chuchotant le dernier mot.

- Très différent de la vôtre je suppose, répondit-il en souriant

Elle hocha la tête et commença à lui poser un tas de questions auquel il prit plaisir à répondre, puis il lui demanda à son tour comment était la vie des Moldus. La jeune femme s'étonna de ce terme, ne comprenant pas la racine du mot, malheureusement le brun ne put lui répondre, ne sachant pas lui-même.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, ils en apprirent beaucoup l'un sur l'autre, et sur leurs mondes respectifs. Le jeune homme se découvrit un amour pour le Coca-Cola et en recommanda trois verres. Ils parlèrent de leurs écoles, lui de Poudlard et elle de son lycée en France. Il lui expliqua avoir toujours eut des facilité et elle bouda en lui avouant devoir quand même travailler. Il lui posa des questions sur la France avec une curiosité enfantine, voulant savoir si la tour Eiffel tenait vraiment debout sans magie mais se stoppa en voyant qu'elle était soudain triste.

- Un problème?

- Bah je ne sais plus quoi penser, pour moi la tour Eiffel est un chef d'œuvre d'architecture mais maintenant j'ai un doute ! Si ça se trouve on lui a jeté un sort…

Le brun rit de bon cœur, de même que la demoiselle.

Au fil du temps la discussion dériva et ils commencèrent à s'intéresser à eux-mêmes. Elle l'informa qu'elle était à Londres dans le cadre d'un voyage scolaire, elle lui dit aussi la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée dans cette ruelle sombre. Elle eut honte quand il se moqua gentiment d'elle.

Alors que le jeune sorcier allait lui poser une question, il referma la bouche pour finalement la rouvrir en avisant le regard de la métisse lui demandant silencieusement de poser sa question.

- Je viens de me souvenir que je ne savais toujours pas comment tu t'appelais.

Il y eut un flottement entre eux deux qui fut bien vite coupé par leurs rires, ils étaient tellement curieux qu'ils en avaient oublié toute politesse.

- Je m'appelle Sirius, dix-neuf ans, sorcier de mon état, célibataire par choix!

Elle rit et accepta de serrer la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Enya, seize ans aujourd'hui, Moldue de mon état, perdue par inadvertance et célibataire par obligation !

Sirius se redressa d'un coup faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

- Tu... C'est ton anniversaire et moi je t'emmène dans un bar ? Plus gentleman tu meurs.

Elle se moqua gentiment de lui en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas grave et que de toute façon il de se connaissait même pas. Mais le sorcier n'en eut rien à faire de ses paroles, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans son sciage. Il l'emmena jusqu'à un bar louche dans lequel il entra, ils n'y restèrent pas, se dirigeant plutôt vers l'arrière-cour.

- Je vais te montrer un truc que tu n'as jamais vu !

- Comme faire disparaître le contenu d'une poubelle? Demanda t-elle en riant.

- Mieux!

Il frappa à l'aide de sa baguette magique plusieurs pierres sur le mur qui se sépara ensuite.

Le chemin de traverse apparut et Enya fut plongée dans le monde de Sirius, dans le monde sorcier.

Enya et Sirius marchaient tranquillement sur Westminster Bridge, il était dix-neuf heures et la jeune fille devait rejoindre sa classe près de Big Ben si elle ne voulait pas qu'ils partent sans elle. La Moldue avait les yeux encore brillants à cause de tous ce qu'elle avait vue, elle ne voulait pas quitter ce monde car, l'espace d'un après-midi elle s'était sentie totalement à sa place et surtout il y avait Sirius…

La métisse tenait toujours sa main, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée durant toute l'après-midi, quand elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Sirius. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et s'y perdit. Puis sans s'en rendre compte leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres s'unirent en un langoureux baisé. Sirius passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme tandis que son autre main caressait sa joue.

Les doigts d'Enya se perdirent dans les cheveux du brun. Elle remercia Dieu ou plutôt Sirius de la maintenir debout sinon il y a longtemps que ses genoux auraient lâchés. La métisse n'avait jamais ressentie ça de sa vie, ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, elle voulait ne jamais avoir à se séparer de lui, en une seule après-midi elle était tombée amoureuse.

Puis ce fut le vide. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Tout était noir, Enya sentit le sol sous ses main et se rendit compte qu'elle était assise par terre sans comprendre pourquoi.

Une main entra dans son champ de vision et elle s'en saisit remerciant d'un chuchotement la personne qui l'aidait à se relever.

Une fois sur ses pieds la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et eut un choc. Elle était sur un pont, à côté de Big Ben et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Mais elle se souvenait très bien avoir s'être perdue dans une ruelle sombre à côté d'une poubelle à midi. Comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver là, à cette heure?

Elle avait oublié.

Regardant sa montre elle comprit qu'elle devait se rendre au pied de la grande horloge avant que sa classe ne parte sans elle. Elle partit alors.

Sirius la regarda s'en aller en rangeant distraitement sa baguette dans sa poche et chuchota doucement:

- Joyeux anniversaire Enya...

* * *

_Vous ne vous doutez même pas à quel point ça a été dur pour moi de lui cacher ça! Mais bref... Vous ne la connaissez sûrement pas mais soyez nombreux comme moi, en ce 15 Juin 2014 à lui souhaiter un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE pour ses 16 ans! _


End file.
